


Zone Out

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Cute, Double Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sentinel Senses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Where does Jim go when he zones and how does he feel about Blair getting him out again? Double Drabble.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	Zone Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

There is nothing here. Suddenly the world disappears and I’m left in this large white void of nothingness. I know I’m a prisoner of my own senses but I cannot break free. The nothingness is everywhere and no matter how far I go I cannot find an exit.

Then you appear. You walk towards me bathed in a soft warm light. You smile and I feel like I’m looking at a sun radiating love and comfort. You take my hand and begin to guide me through the nothingness, further and further away until suddenly I’m out and back in reality.

I hate losing control like this but a part of me loves it when you come and get me. The feeling you bring me, a love so complete, so perfect…

If I got to choose a way to die it would be to die just when your spirit reaches me, when your hand are secured in mine and you lead the way back to reality. Just then, when I can feel total and unconditional love in every core of my being radiating through me from your spirit, from your glowing being like an angel…just then I could die with a smile.


End file.
